Locker
Arsenal Locker Hub The Locker is where players can equip taunts, skins, melee skins, announcers and kill effects. These items can be earned from cases and the shop, along with being granted by codes. ---- Kill Effects Kill Effects, as the name implies, creates an effect whenever an enemy is killed. A page describing all of the kill effects in Arsenal can be found in Kill Effects. Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Exotic= The VIP kill effect has a 1/3 chance to spawn TIX instead of Robux every time a player is killed. The Sans and Gold kill effect are for developers only. |-| Promo= Announcers "Yeah, Pizza Rat!" - Homeless Announcers are the people who react to whatever happens/whatever players do during an Arsenal match. Their quotes are triggered by: A round start, a headshot kill, a knife kill, being killed by a knife, and a match win. All quotes can be seen here, although the page is currently under construction. Common= |-| Uncommon= John is voiced by SWAGER21. |-| Rare= |-| Epic= The YouTuber is voiced by Defaultio. |-| Promo= Koneko is voiced by KonekoKitten, Eprika by EpikRika, Flamingo by Flamingo, and Petrify by PetriFyTV. All can be gained with codes KITTEN, EPRIKA, FLAMINGO, and PET respectively. Melees Melee '''are all cosmetic variants of the Knife, and are all cosmetic choices. They can be obtained in Flair Cases, the Shop, or as part of an event. Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Promo= Trivia * Originally, a '''Golf Club melee was supposed to be added, but went unused. * The Chicken kill effect can only be acquired if the player has the Caged Clucker badge from Egg Hunt 2019. * The Ban Hammer was awarded to people who bought a fake "admin commands" game pass in September 2019. * There are some melees with their colors reflecting on their team color * Originally, the Fade kill effect was going to make the enemy turn into black sparkles. * The Scoobis kill effect was always exclusive in Flair cases, however on 10/5/19 it was put in the item shop. * Hilariously enough, many of the kill effects are references to several memes and the like. ** Fade is likely a reference to the infamous scene from Avengers: Infinity War, in which half of the cast turned to dust. ** Error is a reference to "Missing Textures", an occurrence in valve games where a pink and white checkerboard pattern is placed as a stand in for missing textures. This effect also plays an error sound from Windows XP for comedic effect. ** Toasty is very likely a reference to the cult classic meme'd line from MORTAL KOMBAT. ** Evaporate is based on a kill effect existent in TF2, which ROLVe takes inspiration from. It's been notorious for it's obnoxious sound and long-lasting ragdoll, which only occurs with laser-based weapons. ** Anvil '''is a reference to slapstick from old cartoons, in which many characters would comedically be bashed in the head by a falling anvil. ** '''Donut is a reference to an infamous scene from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, in which notable side character Kakyoin Noriaki becomes a donut thanks to Dio Brando's punch. It even has the same SFX! ** Mjolnir is a reference to an old ROBLOX gear that produced the same effect as shown in game. ** Similarly Darkheart is based on the kill effect produced by the Darkheart weapon in ROBLOX. ** Moderator and Banned both reference ROBLOX's infamous tendency to ban/moderate various things, with the emblem present being the DELETED symbol. ** Sans is a kill effect based on Sans undertale. ** Gold '''is based on a TF2 kill effect that can be found on the Golden Wrench and the Golden Frying Pan. The sound matches up with the effect as well. * The '''Classic Sword lacks a backstab animation due to it being ported from the brickbattle gamemode. ** It also formerly used the thumbnail for the Chainsaw melee, and was later changed to an image of the sword during the 2019 Holiday Havoc event. * On November 16, 2019, the Bat icon was changed to the current design since the previous icon was inaccurate. Category:Hub Pages